


Patience Is A Virtue

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2016 [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Michael impatiently begs to cum, and pays the price with overstimulation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day ten. The prompt was orgasm denial and overstimulation.

Geoff’s calloused hand wrapped tightly around the base of Michael’s cock. Michael whined in protest, and Geoff chuckled. 

“I-I wanted to cum,” he muttered needily. Geoff grinned down at him, thrusting his hips into him sharply. He hit Michael’s prostate, making him writhe and cry out in desperation. Geoff’s tight grasp on his cock stopped him from cumming, as good as it felt. 

“You feel so good baby, I want this to last longer,” Geoff murmured, leaning in and kissing Michael’s chest as he thrust his cock deep into Michael. 

“Please!” Michael whined, grinding his hips down onto Geoff’s cock, forcing it deeper. 

“You want to cum that bad?”

“Yes yes! It feels so good Geoff, so good!” Michael begged. He was sweaty and red, and every muscle in his body felt tense. He felt so close to release, but Geoff just wouldn’t let him cum. Michael’s toes curled, and he gripped at the sheets below him. Geoff continued his rough pace, hissing out air. 

“Beg for it,” Geoff growled. 

“God please Geoff I need to cum it feels too good it’s driving me insane I n-need it!” Michael yelped, pushing his hips around needily. 

“Cum for me,” Geoff commanded, loosening his grip enough to stroke Michael’s cock roughly. It hurt just a little, but Michael couldn’t contain himself.

He gasped as he came, body shuddering violently. Geoff slowed his hand, and Michael went slack on the bed. He groaned as he felt Geoff continue to pound into him. 

“F-Fucking-”

“I didn’t get off yet, because you decided to be impatient, so now you’re just gonna take it even though you’re sensitive, alright?” Geoff grunted. 

It burned, and Michael felt hot all over. He clutched at the bed, feeling Geoff’s thrusts knock him back into the mattress. He breathed heavily and raggedly, waiting for Geoff to finish. 

“You feel so good, baby, so tight,” he groaned. Michael whimpered. 

“Good boy,” he added softly, and Michael felt himself go redder from the praise. Moments later, he could feel Geoff’s hot cum spilling into him, and finally Geoff stilled. He winced as Geoff pulled out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
